


I Want It, Sir...

by LegoLock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, D/s, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants The D. Sherlock wants John. *Insert Sex Here*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want It, Sir...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for 221bringyourgun for the Exchangelock Christmas Gift Exchange, whose prompt was:
> 
> Maybe John and Sherlock during their first time?

“I want to have sex.”

John nearly choked on the mouthful of tea he'd been sipping, while perusing the newspaper, when Sherlock's sensually deep, baritone, voice rumbled in his ear.

“Christ, you're like a cat...” John muttered hoarsely through his tea moistened vocal cords. “You need to wear a bell...or something.” He mumbled as he tried to ignore the long fingers stroking his shirt collar as he set the mug and paper aside.

Sherlock was looming behind him, like some kind of predatory cat. A thought John didn't find as unappealing as it perhaps should have been.

“We've been together a while now...” Sherlock purred as he freed John's neck from the collar of his shirt.

“Mostly as flatmates.” John reminded, but he couldn't help the shiver tingling up his spine.

“...most couples have had sex more than once at this point in their relationship.” The tall detective continued as if John hadn't even spoken, slipping his warm fingers around John's throat almost possessively.

John swallowed against the warm fingers, dabbing his lips with his tongue. “We're not...” His voice cracked with undeniable arousal, “We’re not _most_ _couples_...”

Sherlock chuckled gently, moist breaths puffing along John's cheek. “No...I suppose we're not.” A pleased smile touching his lips as he traced his thumb along the edge of the black leather collar fastened low on John's neck. John whimpered ever so softly as the detective hooked a lithe finger between flesh and leather, “Strip.  _Now._ ”

The doctor was more than happy to obey, fingers deftly unfastening the rest of the buttons on his shirt while Sherlock continued to stroke his throat. The prospect of having Sherlock, finally, take him was almost too exciting in itself. It wasn't as if this was the very first time they'd done something “sexual”, but it sounded like this was going to be the first time Sherlock took John with his own glorious cock.

John's hands trembled at the thought, making ti increasingly difficult to unfasten his trousers. Sherlock made a sound of amusement, watching John's frustrated attempts to escape his own clothing clearly arousing the man. A pale hand, followed by an arm covered by a glorious violet shirt, smoothed down John's exposed chest. Sherlock's palm massaged each nipple before the lanky detective gently trailed lower, reaching to swat both of John's hands away softly.

“You're excited for my cock.” He rumbled in John's ear, easily popping the button free and teasing the zipper down. “Tell me.”

John's hands floundered, gripping the arms of his chair for something to hold onto at last as he watched the lithe hand slip into his trousers...and felt it stroking over his stiffening cock that was still trapped within the rather bold red pants Sherlock liked him to wear. A whimper caught in his throat and he shuddered.

“ _I...want it_. I _want_ your cock, Sir.” John knew how desperate he sounded, but he'd been dreaming of it ever since he'd first seen the detective draped in a sheet in Buckingham Palace. 

He'd been graced with its presence only a few times since they made this relationship official...and none of those times had led to John having Sherlock Holmes' cock inside him where he wanted,  _needed_ , it most!

Sherlock's large hand palmed him gently, “I'm not so certain you deserve to get what you want...you've been a surly submissive...” Gripping John through his pants rather firmly, making sure it was just tight enough to make his lovely doctor inhale sharply with surprise.

“Sherlock...” John began imploringly, but stopped short when the lanky detective growled in his ear, “S-Sir, _please._ ”

That seemed to stir something in Sherlock, because his grip eased and he withdrew his hand, much to John's intimidate dismay. Had Sherlock changed his mind? John felt a possessive tug as his collar and exhaled in relief and pleasure, no...Sherlock wanted him to get up!

John eased out of the chair, unable to go far with Sherlock keeping a firm hold of the leather collar. In fact, the tug stopped him when he was partway to his feet, leaving him awkwardly bent slightly backwards and hovering over the seat. Sherlock's gentle hands directed him to rest his elbows back on the armrests, giving him some limited support. He squirmed a bit, feeling the quiver of muscles in his back that were entirely unaccustomed to maintaining such a strange position. Sherlock hummed and John could hear the smirk in his tone. 

“Stay put, John...surely you're not tired yet.” Sherlock purred and stroked his long fingers through John's hair while John's muscles strained to keep him upright. 

The burning increasing slowly...so very slowly. Just as slowly, Sherlock strolled in front of John, drinking in his quivering submissive with the same appreciation one might admire breathtaking art. John inhaled sharply as he recognized Sherlock wasn't empty handed...he'd brought a toy that John knew well. A friend, one might say. 

It was a long, sturdy, stiff, leather crop. A gift from The Woman. Irene had good taste in whips, it was a favoured toy in 221 B. John's arousal became more obvious as he watched Sherlock's long fingers stroke down the crop lovingly. John's thighs trembled with the strain and he felt his back sag towards the chair once more. Sherlock's hand moved swiftly and the crop found it's mark on John's lower back. A sharp snap even through his shirt. 

“Stay just like that, John.”

“I...I can't, Sir.” John gasped out.

Sherlock smiled, knowingly, and tutted. “If you can't...you'll be punished, John.” 

The quaking and aroused doctor bit back a moan, he always enjoyed Sherlock's punishments. His throbbing cock agreed, punishment was always so welcome...and John hoped it had something to do with Sherlock's own cock.

“P-Please...Sir. I can't.”

Sherlock seemed to consider this, but the smirk on his lips was confirmation that the detective fully intended to let him out of this position. “Turn over.” Sherlock commanded, helping his straining submissive rotate so he knelt on his chair. He didn't give John a chance to settle, pushing him firmly over the back of the chair so he half draped there. It gave Sherlock the perfect view of his ass, which the detective promptly revealed by pulled John's pants and trousers down in one smooth motion.

John sighed with contented pleasure as his cock was freed, even though it was mashed into the cushion of his chair. Sherlock smoothed one hand over John’s firm rump...giving John the only indication that he was about to be spanked. John had but a moment to prepare before the crop snapped against his ass, a smooth stroke that went from cheek to cheek. It forced his hips against the chair, creating glorious friction for his throbbing cock. It stung and even though John cried out sharply, his cock jumped and his his arousal skyrocketed. Sherlock's hand returned once more, smoothing over the mark, before delivering a few more solid strokes. By the time Sherlock finished, John was certain each of his cheeks were bright red. The stout submissive was panting and shamelessly rutting against the chair.

Sherlock's cool palm stroked over one cheek, drawing a whimper, and then the other; seeming satisfied with the redness. He drew in closer to John, kneeling up behind his submissive and crowding John against the back of the chair. A lithe hand dug into John's hair and pulled his head back sharply to still his thrusting. “Drop this...and I'll edge you all night long.” He growled as he brought the crop to John's lips.

The man needed no other prompting to take the device, tenderly, in his teeth, trying to nod and say he'd not drop it. Sherlock shoved him down over the back of the chair once more and John whimpered with pleasure and pain as Sherlock pressed his lovely, hard, cock against John's stinging ass. Yes, this was exactly what John wanted!

Sherlock palmed his cheeks to spread them, being very tender with the sore flesh as he rubbed his cock between them. The detective moaned softly, clearly John wasn't the only one who had been wanting this to happen. The dominant man continued his slow strokes, until John squirmed and whined for more. 

John clenched the crop in his teeth, carefully, when Sherlock moved just slightly away from him. He whimpered desperately, until he felt the somewhat unexpected press of a well lubricated finger tracing around his hole. A shudder worked down his spine as he let his head drop, another moan escaping him when Sherlock eased the finger in just a little. John wondered why, since this was hardly the first time John had had something penetrate him, until he felt the cool slide of lubricant being worked into place via the long finger that penetrated him slowly. 

“Don't lose yourself yet, John.” Sherlock cooed, making sure his pet was well slicked before removing his finger and positioning his cock at John's entrance. A pleasant, nervous, flutter worked in his stomach. “I've been dreaming of this...taking you over this chair you always sit in...” He admitted as he slowly guided himself in. John moaned loudly, his toes curling at the slow pressure easing within him. “You know you roll your hips...when you sit...” Sherlock kept speaking softly as he fed himself in, his voice rasping in his throat and betraying the effect John's body had on him. John whined, gasping and digging his fingers into the chair. He felt full in the most pleasant way, the slickness aiding Sherlock in sliding right to the hilt. He did so slowly and smoothly, letting John adjust to the not uncomfortable pressure. 

Sherlock panted gently, loving the sight of John bent over the couch and impaled on his cock. He loved the heaving sides that betrayed John's nearness to orgasm. Sherlock smiled to himself and settled his hands around John's hips, “Slow...slow...” He urged John as he started to rock himself in and out.

John moaned and panted, rutting back against Sherlock's cock and forward into the couch. He needed...he wanted...

Sherlock hummed with pleasure, his pace increasing in increments until both were sweating and gasping. Until Sherlock's hips were smacking into John's red ass cheeks and John was sobbing with desperate pleasure. He couldn't hold back if Sherlock kept up this way, he couldn't. He tried to plead around the crop, but it was garbled and more of a desperate sounding moan. Sherlock groaned and gripped John's hips tighter, increasing his pace one last time.

“S-uh-r, I...” John began to beg.

“Yes!” Sherlock granted permission without a second thought, giving John a few firm thrusts that sent him over the edge. The submissive cried out, the crop dropping from his gaping mouth, as his orgasm gripped him, feeling the hot spurts against his skin and the chair. Sherlock's own cry of pleasure mingled with his mere moments later, the clenching around his cock just enough. Filling John with a seemingly endless amount of hot cum. John's moaning eased and slowly with Sherlock's last few thrusts.

Sherlock moaned gently and draped across John's back, nuzzling his cheek into John's shoulder. John moaned softly and revelled at the feel of Sherlock's slowly softening cock as it started to slip from within him. Sherlock hummed softly in his ear and then tutted, one pale hand reaching forward to pick up the fallen crop. John felt a flutter of pleasant terror as he realized he'd disobeyed Sherlock.

“Well, well...look's as though our night's just begun...”


End file.
